


bittersweet

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Fluffy Ending, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Witch AU, a lot of swearing, but no (sparkly) vampires, random appearances by other kpop idols because i can, supernatural in like witches and magic and stuff, well more like supernatural AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kihyun is scared that changkyun is gonna get diabetes from eating too much candy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i have too much free time.

i write too much lmao


	2. day 1: Nerds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when kihyun first meets changkyun, he has a big box of grape flavored Nerds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more days  
> more candy

_day 1: Nerds_

 

 

 

kihyun tapped his mechanical pencil against his desk, not listening to the monotone sounding teacher. he kept staring at the clock. he sighed and pretty much gave up at that point. he noticed that the more you anticipate time to go by faster, the more slower it will seem. kihyun was thinking about sleeping through the rest of class, even though he wasn't tired. then, the bell rang, dismissing the students. he raced out of his seat and ran out of the door. kihyun had a feeling that something was going happen today. he didn't know what...but something. he is a music student in university. he loved music and dancing a lot. though, he could never bring himself to sing in front of people. sure, he was a music student, but his shyness of his voice was a big hole in his heart. kihyun heard a rattling sound. he turned around and saw someone eating a box of Nerds(?). he looked young. 

~~and cute.~~

they made awkward eye contact. the young male strode over to him and held out his hand. 

“want some candy?” he asked. damn, his voice was pretty deep. kihyun wasnt really feeling candy at the moment, but took it anyway. grape flavored Nerds? doesn't matter. he wanted to talk to the boy.

“how do i know these arent poisoned?” asked kihyun, raising am eyebrow.

“then you wouldn't have token them in the first place. i’m changkyun,” the boy said.

“i’m kihyun. are you new?”

“yes and no. i was around campus before but that was when i was doing the online course. now, i’m actually on campus,” changkyun explained. 

“oh. what are your classes?” 

“music. you?”

“same thing,”

“cool,” 

they didn't really know where they were going but, kihyun was enjoying it. he learned a lot about changkyun, who told him that he likes rapping and anime.

and has a mild obsession with candy. 

~~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•♠~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~♠~•~•~•~•~•

“who’s the boy i saw you hanging out with earlier?” asked kihyun’s best friend, hyungwon, who was also his dorm mate. they were in their dorm room. kihyun was on his laptop when hyungwon asked that question.

“changkyun. why?” kihyun said, without looking up.

“i thought you were on a date or something,” hyungwon said shamelessly.

“bitch, were you stalking me or something?” kihyun looked up from his laptop.

“no. just around the area,” hyungwon replied. hyungwon was around the area. he was making out with his boyfriend, minhyuk by the entrance of the university, where kihyun and changkyun were talking. 

kihyun narrowed his eyes at hyungwon. he couldn't stopped thinking about changkyun though. that's when he remembered: wasn't something important going to happen today?


	3. day 2: jelly beans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is this like...a pattern?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the comment~~~ it made me really hap to notice someone is looking forward to this story~~~ and tysm for the kudos~~~i will try the make the chpaters more longer~~ okay good talk 
> 
> HAPPY I.M. DAY IN KOREAN TIME HAHA

_day 2: jelly beans_

 

 

kihyun fell asleep in class. twice. possibly because he spent pretty much the entire night thinking about the boy he just met:  _changkyun._ the name rung in his ears. it wasn’t like whispering, it was just...there. kihyun was looking forward to meeting him again. now, that was going to be postponed. why? because his lame ass professor told him he had detention for sleeping in class. 

“mr.yoo,” started the professor. “you are sleeping in my class, am i correct?” 

“yeah...” kihyun replied sheepishly.

“care to tell me why?” the professor looked at him coldly in the eye. kihyun shivered. 

“lack of sleep,” kihyun answered.

“you are going to fail, mr.yoo,” 

“i might not, professor,” 

“your snarkiness is unamusing,”

“so are you, but do  _i_ say anything?” 

the professor turned pink. he slammed his weird Voldemort like hands on the desk. kihyun furrowed his eyebrows at him.

“MR.YOO, YOU HAVE NOW BEEN PRIVILEGED TO GO STARE AT THE WALL IN THE CORNER!” yelled the professor. kihyun stared at the professor.  _dafuq? what is this, kindergarten?_ he thought. 

“NOW!” the professor’s vein was now very visible. kihyun huffed and sat on the stool in the corner of the classroom. he always that his professor hated him. now he was sure of it. his wandered to changkyun again. he smiled at the thought.

“you seem to be enjoying the wall,” piped up the professor.

“yeah, sure is,” kihyun replied sarcastically. 

he took out his phone. he had missed 45 missed text messages from the group chat with hyungwon, wonho, minhyuk, hyunwoo, and jooheon, which was called ‘weird ass friend group’. 

kihyun sighed.

“can i go now? i—uh...i’ve learnt my lesson. i wont sleep in your class again,” kihyun said. the professor narrowed his eyes. 

“fine. don't do it again, or you'll suffer a far more worse consequence then detention,” the professor warned. kihyun bowed quickly and ran out of the classroom before the professor would change his mind, like he totally would. he wondered where changkyun was...

“kihyun,” 

he turned around and saw changkyun. on cue. 

“hey, changkyun,” he said. kihyun noticed that he had a bag of jelly beans in his hands. 

“jelly beans today?” asked kihyun. changkyun nodded, obviously proud of himself. 

“want some?” changkyun pulled out a handful of jelly beans. kihyun took it. he didn't like jelly beans but he took it anyway. 

“the professor gave me detention for sleeping during class,” kihyun complained.

“ha! that's why you took so long,” 

“he literally made me stare at a fucking wall. it was kindergarten all over again,”

“he sounds like an ass,”

“he is an ass,” 

“my professor’s not an asshole. she’s nice to me. she even told me i’m her favorite student,” 

“youre lying, aren't you?”

“she absolutely hates me, she just doesn't show it half the time,” 

kihyun and changkyun talked at the entrance again until it got dark. kihyun wanted to talk to changkyun for forever. but they have a curfew. stupid ass curfew.

“it’s curfew,” changkyun pouted. kihyun could tell he was blushing.

“i know. can i have your number? then we could talk more...i mean if y-you want to, we don't—” kihyun stuttered. changkyun got kihyun’s phone from kihyun’s hoodie and inserted his number. he also put kihyun’s number on his phone.

“see how easy that was?” changkyun patted kihyun’s head. kihyun rolled his eyes. 

“good night changkyun,” said kihyun.

“night, kihyun,” changkyun walked away, with only a little bit of jelly beans in his bag. 

kihyun opened up his phone. he smiled slightly at the label changkyun put in his contacts.

_the dude who keeps eating candy._

 


	4. day 3: twix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tea?
> 
> tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im soooooooooooooo sorry i haven't updated in forever  
> i will try to update more often!

_ day 3: twix _

 

 

 

kikiluvme:

changkyunnnnnnnnn 

 

thedudewhokeepseatingcandy:

why are u still up? take ur ass to sleep

 

kikiluvme:

nah

 

kikiluvme:

are u concerned abt me???

 

thedudewhokeepseatingcandy:

u must be as retarded as i thought u was

 

kikiluvme:

i just came here for a good time and honestly i feel so attacked right now

 

thedudewhokeepseatingcandy:

then i’ve done my job

 

kikiluvme:

smh

 

kikiluvme:

so you wanna go to that one coffee shop near the campus?

 

thedudewhokeepseatingcandy:

*Le gasp*

 

thedudewhokeepseatingcandy:

like a date???

 

kikiluvme: 

no

 

kikiluvme:

as friends dudE

 

thedudewhokeepseatingcandy:

*Le gasp*

 

thedudewhokeepseatingcandy:

im considered as ur friend???

 

kikiluvme:

stfu you kno u are

 

kikiluvme:

now do u wanna go with me or not?

 

thedudewhokeepseatingcandy:

hahahahaha sure. im not denying free coffee :)

 

kikiluvme:

who said Im paying for ur coffee?

 

kikiluvme:

changkyun.

 

kikiluvme: 

dude that's so rude.

 

* * *

was kihyun texting changkyun at 2 AM in the morning? yes. yes he was. did he regret it? no. no he did not. he was surprised that changkyun was even up at this hour. it was also known as the witching hour. the hour where supposedly people with spellbooks and magic powers come out. kihyun wasn't one. right? no that...that couldn't be possible. like, anyone could be up at this hour. hyungwon spent the night at minhyuk’s house (doing... _stuff_ ) and changkyun was also up. and he’s not outside so he couldn't be one. and he would know. plus his parents (well, parent.) would have told him. he turned to his left side in his bed. kihyun pursed his lips. he looked at his wrists. there was usually a colored spiral on tour wrist to tell that person was a witch. he sat there thinking. thinking about the time he was going to spend with changkyun later on. thinking about his deceased mother. thinking about changkyun. thinking about his bitch-ass professor. he was tired of thinking. why was he always thinking? why was he thinking of a box with a spellbook in it. why did it look like something similar to his? 

 

 


	5. day 4: gummy bears

day 4: gummy bears

_ 4 _

 

 

_weird ass friend group (6)_

 

kikiluvme:

Im having a dilemma someone.                          better help me

 

ramen_muscle_man:

why should we?

 

joohoneyy:

yea kihyun why should we

 

kikiluvme:

i cant believe that i thought u guys were decent humans

 

duckingminhyuk:

well...you were wrong

 

kikiluvme:

Im going to kill u

 

muscle_man:

      kihyun I'll help you. I have nothing else to  do anyways

 

kikiluvme:

hyunwoo, youre my only friend

 

can_i_get_a_hyungwon:

KIHYUN NEEDS DATING ADVICE

 

kikiluvme:

HYUNGWON SHUT THE FUCK UP STOP SPREADING LIES IT'S NOT A DATE IT'S A FRIENDLY OUTING

 

can_i_get_a_hyungwon:

never.

duckingminhyuk:

who's the lucky guy?

 

kikuvme:

 Im not telling anyone but hyunwoo cuz u guys are mean and didn't help me with my dilemma

 

muscle_man:

just message me seperately. I WANT TO KNO MY OTP RADAR IS TINGLING

 

kikiluvme:

i will...CUZ NO ONE ELSE                                     CARES ABOUT MY WELL BEING 

 

duckingminhyuk:

Smh

 

ramen_muscle_man:

Smh

 

joohoneyy:

Smh

 

can_i_get_a_hyungwon:

Smh

 

muscle_man:

while you guys are sulking, I'll get my OTP tea

 

kikiluvme:

later meanies

 

* * *

 The Only Mature People (2)

 

vocalqueen:

so his name is changkyun

nu_on_my_watch:

cute name. what does he look like?

 

vocalqueen:

he's really cute and has a cute nose and cute eyes and is adorably short he's literally the humanized form of UwU

 

nu_on_my_watch:

kihyun...that's not a lot I can go on, but I don't really expect much from you anyway, so what's the dilemma?

 

vocalqueen:

i will ignore the hurtful comment, but anyways, i invited him for a FRIENDLY OUTING and i u know i've never hung out with a human other than our friend group so idk what to do and to say and stuff like that...

nu_on_my_watch:

I see why you're still single...well for starters, you should act like a DECENT human being. Just be yourself, except don't act like a malfunctioning person. Talk about stuff like...maybe stuff he wouldn't say to anyone else. You should PAY FOR HIS STUFF. I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN IF YOU MAKE HIM PAY FOR HIS OWN STUFF. 

 

vocalqueen:

yeah, okay. tHanK u hyunwoo. ur work is greatly appreciated. pls don't hurt me 

 

nu_on_my_watch:

I'M WATCHING YOU.

 

vocalqueen:

okay...im gonna go now. thanks hyunwoo

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

  
changkyun was a witch.  
  
he has been for twelve years now. and the reason he's never been to an actual college is because he had never been able to control his powers. it always got chaotic and...troublesome. his parents banned him from going outside (unless absolutely necessary) until he had his powers controlled. once he did, it was the time he could go to college. quite late. on his first day he had made his first friend since the last time he had been in a public place. her name was yuqi. she later confessed that she was also a witch. then they bumped into minho, who accidentally turned into a cat. so he was also a witch. they were his first friends. they even practiced spells every week together after school. at night. three months later, he met a pretty guy named kihyun. he was handsome also but mostly pretty. changkyun also had a candy problem. candy helped him calm and helped his nerves, so he had to keep it up by eating candy.  
  
so kihyun invited him out to a friendly outing with him. he was panicking. he was nervous. he sat on his bed nervously taking a bite out of some Red Vines. (it's licorice) what should he talk about? what should he do? what should he wear? why?  
  
"OH MY FUCKING GOD, WHY ARE THESE TYPES OF THINGS SO HARD?!" changkyun shouted to oblivion.  
  
"CHANGKYUN, SHUT YOUR ASS UP! MOLORIS IS SLEEPING!" yelled his roommate, haechan from the bathroom, who was unfortunately changkyun's cousin. moloris is haechan's pet parrot.  
  
"YOU SHUT YOUR ASS UP, MOLORIS IS RIGHT BY YOU!" changkyun yelled back.  
  
changkyun could feel haechan's middle finger from the bathroom.  
  
he sighed and turned on his phone to check the time. shit! it's almost time! he quickly got up from the bed and went to the closet. he picked out an oversized gray sweater, black sweatpants, and star embroided converse. he ruffled his hair and got his wallet and phone. changkyun went over to moloris.  
  
"wish me luck, dude..." he whispered.  
  
he took a few deep breaths and walked out the door.


	7. day 4: caramellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FRIENDLY OUTING GONE WRONG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those of y'all who don't know what a caramellow is, it's heavens candy that is chocolate and has caramel inside and ur missing out.

**_day 4: caramellow_**  
  
  
kihyun was at the coffee shop near the college first.

which was awkward considering that kihyun was only wearing a wool light blue shirt with a yellow saturn on it and blue washed ripped jeans. he was nervous as hell. he started panicking. maybe all of this was a mistake. then he heard the door open. he saw a hot guy who looked cute and hot at the same time. he wore an oversized grey sweater with black sweatpants. compared to that guy, kihyun was only wearing a white wool shirt with a yellow saturn on it and blue washed ripped jeans, he felt like he didn't try at all. then the guy started walking towards him. what the hell is happening?! kihyun thought as the guy sat by him. 

"you act like you've never seen me before, " the guy said. that voice was familiar.  
  
"oh shit, i'm sorry! i didn't recognize you." kihyun said, his face pink from embarrassment.   
  
"cute coffee shop. i've never been here before." changkyun pursed his lips.  
  
"you're cuter," kihyun said without thinking. he blushed more. so did changkyun. from afar it looked like they were sick because their faces were so red.   
  
"so you wanna order?" kihyun asked.  
  
"y-yeah," changkyun agreed. they got up from their seat and went over to the barista.   
  
"hi, what could i get you?" asked the barista. his name tag read wonpil.  
  
"i'll have a macchiato," kihyun said.   
  
"i'll get a chocolate mocha," changkyun decided. kihyun gave a glance at changkyun. a mocha was probably one of the most sugary drinks for coffee. then again, changkyun ate candy everyday...he didn't really expect anything different. wonpil started making their drinks. once he was done, he handed them their drinks.   
  
The drinks weren't that expensive, but then again anything above ten dollars was expensive to kihyun. but because of what hyunwoo texted him earlier, he kind of had to. they were now sitting by the window drinking their coffee.   
  
"changkyun, can is it okay if i ask you a question?" kihyun bit his bottom lip.  
  
"yeah, sure." changkyun replied.  
  
"why did you take online courses?" kihyun asked. changkyun looked at kihyun with widened eyes.  
  
"um...i..." changkyun looked away and set his drink down.   
  
"y-you don't have to tell me if you don't want to...it's fine if--"   
  
"might as well come clean..." changkyun sighed. "so my parents never let me put of the house for pretty much my whole life until this point where i could go to college. my parents thought it was dangerous for me to go out 'cause i'm was in some deep shit. my mom didn't want me to even look out the window, and my father...he was barely even there..."   
  
"i'm sorry, changkyun. i shouldn't have asked."   
  
"no, it's fine. we're friends, so it's okay. now it's your turn."  
  
"what?"  
  
"give me some tea."  
  
"i love singing but i can never do it in front of people..."  
  
"so your a music major...but can't sing in front of people?"  
  
"yes."  
  
"dude, that's worse than my problem."  
  
kihyun snickered. They talked for a bit more, learning some things about each other that they probably wouldn't even tell people that they had just met a week ago. for some reason, changkyun seemed really trustworthy. once they were done with their coffee, they started walking back to the college.   
  
"thanks for the friendly date, kihyun." changkyun said.  
  
"no problem," kihyun replied. and then he saw his worst fear. he gasped and hid behind changkyun.   
  
"kihyun what are you--" changkyun started to say. he awwed and picked up the animal. it was a black cat.   
  
"you're afraid of cats...?" changkyun raised an eyebrow. kihyun slowly got from behind the smaller voy and shrugged.   
  
"those things are fucking evil." kihyun crossed his arms pettily.  
  
changkyun started laughing. kihyun was enchanted by it. it was like a hypnotising spell. like he was being put into some kind of trance. his eyes felt drowsy and heavy.   
  
then he blacked out.   
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**day 5: bubblegum**

 

 

_Shit!_

curse his mother for giving him this goddamn curse. for every witch born, each of them has to be cursed or else great unfortune will happen for that family. for yuqi, her curse is whenever she lies, that person who's she lying to gets turned into a plant, minho's curse is whenever he gets nervous, scared, mad or pretty much any negative emotion, he turns into a cat, and changkyun's curse is his smile and laugh. whenever he smiles or laughs, that person will be put in a deep sleep. however, that person has to wake up on their own and and, you have to make a special type of candy to get rid of the side effects. most specifically a type of bubblegum.

changkyun had used a spell to make them turn invisible so that it wouldn't seem suspicious that he was carrying an unconcious body. he carried kihyun's quite light body to his dorm. he used another spell to open the door.

once he was in, he put kihyun's body on his bed and went over to his nightstand. there was a lever by his lamp and he pulled it.

then _boom_ it transformed into a table. right by the nightstand, there was a (kind of sketchy looking) lilac colored bag and he opened it. changkyun took out a mini cauldron, colorful bottles of liquid, a sphere mold and a portable stove. he put the cauldron on the stove, turned it on and put in a few drops of black liquid from a star shaped bottle. the cauldron started smoking. changkyun poured in yellow and blue liquid into the cauldron and glittery smoke erupted. he coughed, not hearing the door open.

"changkyun, are you--WOAH!" said a voice.

changkyun turned around, alarmed.

"j-jooheon, hi." changkyun waved.

"what the hell?" jooheon was very confused. "what happened?"

"well, i was hanging out with kihyun and then i might've...smiled and laughed and he passed...out..." changkyun said that few words quietly. jooheon raised an eyebrow.

"so you're making the gum, right?"

"y-yeah..."

things were kind of awkward between them because the last time they talked there was a moment and...they haven't talked about it. the atmosphere was so awkward.

"are we gonna talk about last time...?" changkyun asked, pouring the cauldron in the sphere shaped mold.

"i didn't think you were comfortable talking about it but if you want to..." jooheon bit inside his cheek.

"we should. i don't want us to be so awkward forever,"

the liquid in the sphere mold started to harden. changkyun popped it out of the mold, and set it on the nightstand. _just have to wait until he wakes up on his own..._

changkyun sat by jooheon on haechan's bed.

"kyunnie, i won't lie to you," jooheon started. "it was a really good kiss."

"yeah, it was. but did it mean anything?" changkyun looked up at jooheon.

jooheon thought for a little bit.  


"i'm not sure...did you feel anything?"

"i don't know either..." changkyun replied. then the awkward silence walked in again.

"what i said last time. i meant it." jooheon confessed. changkyun was surprised.

"i thought it was just...in the heat of the moment." he said. jooheon shook his head.

"it'll go away soon...i know it will, but--"

_"fuck!"_ changkyun said under his breath. he went over to kihyun and pulled up his sweater sleeves. he looked at kihyun. damn, he's so pretty. changkyun shook his head out of his thoughts and muttered a spell. kihyun's wrists started glowing greens, purples, and pinks. changkyun raised an eyebrow in confusion. _the purple shouldn't be here...there should only be green and_ _pink_... he thought. then he saw black on his wrist.

"jooheon, we need yuqi." changkyun said shakily.

"okay, but i need an explanation, kyunnie." jooheon got up from haechan's bed and walked out the door.

the black on kihyun's arm meant something bad. it meant, as clichè it was, that he was in terminal danger.


	9. day 6: sweet tarts

**day 6: sweet tarts**

  
\-----  
  
(p.s: at this exact moment, i am screeching to day6 songs)  
  
  
the last thing kihyun remembers is seeing and hearing changkyun's beautiful smile and laugh. did someone jump him when he was with changkyun? what the hell happened? he wanted answers but for some reason his eyes couldn't see anything except pitch black darkness. he was confused. it was like eleven's mind palace. except for liquid on the floor, there was a white marble floor.  
  
then he heard voices.  
  
"we need..."  
"...planation, though."  
  
  
what the fuck? what did that person need? who is we? what's a planation? kihyun was getting slightly frustrated because of his confusion. why can't he wake up? there was so many questions swimming through his head...and the white marble disappeared from beneath his feet.  
  
  
kihyun inhaled. he saw a male with fluffy looking black hair and he was biting his lips pacing back and fourth. he tried to sit up put he couldn't feel his body. then he remembered. he wasn't sure why he was never able to remember changkyun.  
  
"changkyun, what--" kihyun said, only his voice sounded kind of raspy and weak. changkyun went over to kihyun and sighed of relief.  
  
"you have no idea how happy i am that you're okay," changkyun was shaking. "i need to tell you some stuff."  
  
"you sure as hell do," kihyun agreed. "what happened? why did i only see darkness? why am i in a different room?"  
  
"well, first things first, you have to promise me you won't get mad or weirded out," changkyun started fidgeting.  
  
"why would i get weirded out?" kihyun asked.  
  
"i'm a witch. i have magic and a shitty curse, which is why you p-passed out..." changkyun started to explain.  
  
"you're a witch. and your curse, i'm guessing is your laughing?"  
  
"yeah...no laughing or smiling or else i will put that person to a trance and make them pass out." changkyun said with a fake cheerful voice. kihyun is a _keen_ observer. he observes that changkyun didn't seem to like this curse.  
  
"oh..." kihyun pursed his lips.  
  
"wait," changkyun reached over to the nightstand (and kihyun saw a great view of changkyun's lower body) and handed him bubblegum.  
  
"it's for the possible side effects. i don't wanna take my chances." changkyun said.  
  
"side effects? what--"  
  
"JOOHEON HURRY YOUR ASS UP!" a female voice. kihyun could sit up now, so he glanced at the door. the door busted open. a cute girl with ashy blonde hair walked in.  
  
then jooheon came in.  
  
"kihyun~i thought you died." jooheon said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"jooheon, how do you know changkyun?" kihyun asked. changkyun and jooheon exchanged awkward glances.  
  
"because we are...friends..." jooheon said carefully.  
  
"and m-maybe because we also had a small...fling...?" changkyun said quietly.  
  
" _WHAT_?!" kihyun was upset and he didn't quite know why.  
  
"hey, hey, hey, before you fight over your senpai, i need to check you for...danger stuff," said the cute girl.  
  
"who are you?" _why are all these strange things happening at once?!_  
  
"i'm yuqi. i'm one of kyun's witch friends. i was summoned to check you for the danger stuff, so if you would please fight later so i can do just that and get out of here?" yuqi said.  
  
kihyun was beyond confused. he felt so many emotions at once. he felt mad, confused, and a twinge of jealousy? why the hell would he feel jealous? is he jealous of jooheon? jealous that changkyun had kissed someone else other then him? he didn't even have any feelings towards changkyun...  
  
right?  
  
"o-okay..." kihyun fidgeted nervously.  
  
yuqi clapped her hands together and smiled. if kihyun was straight, he would've melted into a puddle. but he wasn't at all, so he just felt reassured by it. she went over to him and put up his wrist. she muttered a spell under her breath and made a shape appear on kihyun's wrist. the shape was a star. yuqi's eyebrows furrowed. then she put another shape outside the star, which was a circle. yuqi pressed a nerve on his wrist and the star lit up. she gasped.  
  
"well...oh shit..." yuqi said.  
  
"wow, such helpful," changkyun said sarcastically. yuqi rolled her eyes.  
  
"your right though, changkyun. he is in danger, but it is way worse than i thought," yuqi bit her bottom lip. "like this is death we're talking about." kihyun's eyes widened.  
  
" _death_? i have never felt so confused in my fucking life," kihyun was now feeling frustrated of confusion.  
  
"it means because of the danger you're in, you mayhaps will die because of it." jooheon explained.  
  
"die of what?"  
  
"we don't know yet." changkyun said quietly. he sounded sad.  
  
kihyun didn't want to be confused anymore. he wanted answers. he felt jealous. he felt frustrated.  
  
"kihyun," jooheon's voice sounded concerned.  
  
"what?" kihyun asked, clearly in a bad mood.  
  
"so two things. one, there is a thing above your eye and two, you're growing wings."  
  
"what the hell?!" kihyun felt the wings on his back. they were feathery, but he didn't know what color they were.  
  
"oh my fucking gosh," changkyun whispered. "you're a socière."  
  
"i'm a what?"  
  
"you're a wizard, harry." yuqi said.  
  
"no, you plant, not that. a socière. it's like...way more powerful than a witch." changkyun explained.  
  
"they are _super_ rare. the last one that existed was 18 years ago." yuqi said.  
  
something happened 18 years ago...  
  
both of his parents were murdered. no wonder yuqi called him harry...


	10. day 7: dots

**day 7: dots**  
  
  
  


**_flashback 18 years ago..._ **

 

_"aish, kihyun, you're gonna make us late!" kihyun's mother rushed him. his eyes widened._

  
_"sorry, mom!" the seven year old yelled back. he and his parents were going camping in the woods only a few miles away from their house. kihyun stuffed another toy into his doraemon backpack and swung it over his shoulder._  
  
_his mother and father were waiting by their car door outside with big backpacks on their backs. his mother ruffled kihyun's hair._  
  
_"you took longer than me. what'd you pack, a beauty salon?" his mother joked. kihyun smiled._  
  
_"i might've brought some toys along..." kihyun said sheepishly, thinking his parents would be upset. they weren't. they just shrugged._  
  
_"now let's go! the nature is waiting for us!" his father said. kihyun rolled his eyes and put his beloved backpack in the seat next to him in the car. his parents piled in and his father started the car and drove to the woods._  
  
_it didn't take long for them to reach their destination. once they got to the woods, the sun was still shining bright. it was so beautiful, kihyun wished the sun would shine forever. he unbuckled his seat belt and grabbed his backpack, getting out of the car. his mother grabbed his hand and smiled. kihyun smiled back._  
  
_they picked a good spot a few steps away from a lake and a nice area where they can also star gaze. his father got sticks to make a fire and kihyun and his mother set up the tent. they ate lunch and hiked. it was the best day of kihyun's life. by sunset, they sat in a circle around the searing fire and began singing._  
  
_"kihyunie," his mother rubbed kihyun's back. "the diurnal animals are sleeping. you should be sleeping too."_  
  
_kihyun raised an eyebrow._  
  
_"but i'm not an animal." kihyun's eye started watering. his mother chuckled._  
  
_"that's not what i mean. beautiful children like you should be sleeping. aren't you sleepy?"_  
  
_yes._  
  
_"no. i wanna stay up with you."_  
  
_"time for sleep, kihyunie."_  
  
_kihyun was tired but he wanted to stay awake to protect his parents._  
  
_"kihyun, doraemon is depending on sleep." his father winked. kihyun's mouth was agape, getting up from the ground. he kissed his mother and father goodnight and snuggled in his sleeping bag, letting his imagination go to doraemon._  
  
_he woke up at some point. the sun wasn't up yet, and from kihyun's point of view, it was maybe 2 or three in the morning. his parents weren't in the tent. he thought they were supposed to be here by now. letting his curiosity get th3 best of him, he walked out of the tent, hugging his stuffed pikachu tightly. kihyun looked around for his parents._  
  
_nothing._  
  
_he thought that maybe they went back in the car to get something. he settled that idea and was about to go back in the tent (mostly because he was quite afraid of the dark) he heard voices. kihyun was scared but followed the voices anyway._  
  
_"of course he doesn't know."_  
  
_"how do you know?"_  
  
_"it doesn't matter. what matters now is that he doesn't know about this...about us."_  
  
_"but what if they come?"_  
  
_"then we need to get out of here."_  
  
_what? kihyun was confused. he was about to ask about what they were talking about until he heard a different voice. one he didn't recognize._  
  
_"your kind shouldn't be alive."_  
  
_"i know you have some kindness left. we have a son, please don't--"_  
  
_"your kind can't be alive."_  
  
_A flash of pale purple light._  
  
_kihyun was hiding behind a tree during this. the voice was gone. hopefully. he got from behind the tree._  
  
_"mom and dad, where did you go?"_  
  
_no response._  
  
_"mom, i--"_  
  
_he saw bodies on the ground. their skin was pale and wings were on their backs. their facial expressions looked horrifying. who would do something to his parents._  
 _kihyun was crying._  
  
_"mom, you have to come back to the tent," he shook his mother's arm. she didn't move a muscle. he went over to his father._  
 _"d-dad...please wake up..." kihyun shook his father's arm to try to wake him up._  
  
_"they're dead, love." said a voice. kihyun turned around. it was a woman. she had a cute nose and cute eyes and looked adorably short._  
  
_"h-how? why?" kihyun asked, sobbing now._  
  
_"because of their kind. you'll know soon." she said. the next thing he knew, he was at his grandmother's house, wondering how and why someone had murdered his parents._

 


	11. day 8: dots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eueueueeu i wrote this before hand but my internet went out yesterday so didn't get to post it TT 
> 
> plus sorry for the wait ^-^

**day 8: hershey's kisses**  


  
  
jooheon and yuqi had left to do something (they didnt really specify) kihyun was sweating and he looked uneasy. changkyun felt like he did some something wrong. he kept throwing concerned glances at kihyun. then he noticed he had tears in his eyes. changkyun went over to him on the bed.   
  
"kihyun what's the matter?" changkyun asked.   
  
"just...a memory," kihyun sniffed, the wings on his back getting smaller until they folded and disappeared from his back. "don't worry about it..."  
  
"no, if you're crying then it's something i should be nosy about. if it's too painful to worry about then it's fine but at least give me like some kind of reassurance." changkyun stated. kihyun hesitated.   
  
"m-my parents were also...what i apparently am...and they are dead so..."  
  
"oh..." changkyun said awkwardly. "my grandmother told me something about your kind...that they are unbalancing the witch world...its some weird harry potter shit..."  
  
"is that why they died?"   
  
changkyun slowly nodded. "i'm pretty sure."  
  
changkyun saw the anger on kihyun's face. his eyes were flickering different colors.   
  
"does that mean you know who killed them?" kihyun asked.   
  
"i don't know exactly who..."   
  
the colors continued flickering and changkyun's stuff started floating and his lamp shattered.   
  
"kihyun, calm down!"   
  
there was black paint coming from the creamy white walls.  
  
"KIHYUN, STOP!"  
  
changkyun felt his body ache. he whimpered. kihyun's eyes was flickering different colors more rapidly. he had to calm him down somehow. and he did something that would be the key to kihyun's control.   
  
he had cupped kihyun's face and kissed him. on the lips. the aching stopped. the walls returned to their normal color. the floating and shattering stopped. changkyun's lips were still on kihyun's, which was moving in unison, slowly and softly. it became a little heated until changkyun ran out of air.   
  
they stared at each other, kihyun's eyes returned to the normal warm brown. he was panting slightly.   
  
"w-why did y-you...?" kihyun's face turned red.  
  
"i p-panicked...i'm sorry i didn't know how to calm you down..." changkyun hid his face in his hands.   
  
he was embarrassed for more than one reason. one of those reasons he wasn't even embarrassed for:

he just KISSED kihyun and because he felt something. something friends wouldn't feel. it didn't feel like _friendship_. it felt like something more.  
  
  



	12. day 9: twizzlers

**day 9: twizzlers**

 

 

 

changkyun and kihyun didn’t talk for a solid week after what had happened. changkyun felt embarrassed and couldn’t face kihyun without thinking about it. also because he felt something while doing it, which made him feel even _more_ embarrassed. kihyun wanted to talk, but seeing the younger not wanting to, he decided to give him some space.

kihyun mostly hung out with jooheon or hyunwoo. jooheon had noticed that they have not been spending time together--AS FRIENDS-- then they have been. and he was extremely nosey.

“what happened with changkyun?” jooheon finally asked on a wednesday, after classes. They were in kihyun’s dorm studying together. kihyun blushed.

“n-nothing...we just haven’t talked in a while…?” kihyun replied. jooheon furrowed his eyebrows.

“what did do when I was gone? something must’ve happened when me and yuqi were gone.” jooheon said. kihyun bit his bottom lip.

“Um...you know how changkyun said I was a...a sorcière?”

jooheon nodded. pssh, fuck studying. the tea is exceptional.

“well, after you and yuqi left, i told him about my dead parents. he said the his grandmother knew something about it and who might’ve done it. changkyun didn’t know exactly who did it and i felt different emotions all at once...and a bunch of shit happened. i think i have powers because i did some supernatural stuff. i couldn’t calm down either, and...c-changkyun kissed me…”

jooheon had a surprised expression. he didn't say anything. he just continued blinking.

“well, did it calm you?” jooheon finally said.

“it...it did.” kihyun thought about the kiss again. he _liked_ it. he wanted to feel his lips again. but he couldn’t. he knew he couldn’t. kihyun needed to talk to him. not about the kiss, but about them.

and perhaps he could fix everything.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

well…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

not _everything._

  
  
  



	13. fInAllY

**KIDDOS I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO MAKE MORE CHAPTERS. I HAVE THE NEXT THREE CHAPTERS READY AND WILL HOPEFULLY BE UP SOON, AS WELL AS MY OTHER STORIES (WHICH WILL BE UP SOON ALSO) AND I AM HAP.**

 

 

**SO...**

 

**YEA EXPECT BITTERSWEET TO MAKE A COMEBACK SOOOOOOOONNNN**

 

 

**bye i love you all and thank you for your patience~~**


End file.
